1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-capacity laminated ceramic electronic component with improved withstand voltage characteristics and excellent reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized, demand for small, high-capacity laminated ceramic electronic components has increased.
Therefore, the thinning and laminating of a dielectric substance and an internal electrode have been attempted by various methods. Recently, a laminated ceramic electronic component having a thin dielectric layer and an increased number of laminations has been fabricated.
In addition, in order to implement the thinness in the dielectric layer, ceramic electronic parts with dielectric layers formed by using fine ceramic powder particles have been fabricated recently.
In this case, a surface roughness of the dielectric layer can be gradually reduced, but adhesion between the dielectric layer and the internal electrode is degraded accordingly.
This causes dalamination of the dielectric layer and the internal electrode during the fabricating of the laminated ceramic electronic component, thereby reducing the reliability of the laminated ceramic electronic component.
In addition, a dielectric constant may be reduced upon using only the fine ceramic powder particles.
On the other hand, when using ceramic powder particles having a relatively large particle size, withstand voltage characteristics may be degraded with the increased roughness of the dielectric layer.